Loud Race
by Exotos135
Summary: The Loud siblings race against each other in a virtual race. Requested by Omega Ultra.


At the Loud House, Lincoln watched TV with Lori by his side when an innocuous Leni went in. "Hi Leni, how did your driving test go?" Linc asked.

The question immediately shocked the teenager, "I had that today?!"

Lori and Linc exchanged looks before nodding, which made Leni storm out of the house.

 _A couple hours later..._

Leni came back, looking like she had just come out of some heavily violent brawl. "Oh my gosh, Leni, are you okay?!" Linc exclaimed as he and Lori went to the bruised teenager.

"Uh, yeah, except I don't have my driver's license." Leni sighed as her siblings put her on the couch. "I'm sorry for disappointing you guys, I-"

"Hold it right there, missy, answers first, apologies later." Lori stated. "What happened to you?"

"Well, you know, since the last times I failed the exams it involved a paperboy, a fire hydrant and a nun, I thought I would pass if I avoided those three things at all costs."

Leni's sheepish smile turned into a frown as she addd, "Sadly, I went through worse stuff: I got caught up in the middle of a monster truck rodeo, rode down a hill in the middle of a race, and I think I might have bounced on a couple of trees before finally crashing on the ground."

The last one caught her siblings' attention. "I think they were plastic trees." she reasoned.

"Alright, but are you okay?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, just got a couple bumps in the head, and as we all know there's nothing but air in there, so I'm pretty much fine." Leni's cheerful tone turned into a disappointed one as she added, "If only I had earned my driver's license."

And then, Lola and Lana tumbled down the stairs while fighting each other, growling "I'll tell them!" to the other as they approached their siblings. They stopped fighting once they saw the trio giving them an annoyed look.

"Why are you fighting this time?" Lori questioned.

"Lisa made a-" Lana started.

Lola pushed her twin aside. "New driving program-"

And Lana returned the favor. "To try and help Leni-"

And finally Lola covered Lana's mouth and finished with, "Get her driver's license!"

One bite later, Lola grabbed her bitten hand while Lana whined, "I wanted to tell them!"

"Deal with it!" the peagent brat hissed.

And so the twins fought once more. "Lisa made something to help me?" Leni blurted, scratching her head in confusion. "How did she know I would need help with my driving exam?"

"Leni, you've failed the exam over a dozen times already." Linc explained.

"Hmm...so that's what gave her the idea..."

So the trio left the twins to fight each other while they headed upstairs and onto Lisa and Lily's room. Once there, they saw Lisa with what looked like a game DVD, with the Louds on karts racing each other.

"I'm glad the twins could deliver my message." Lisa walked to the trio and handed Leni the game. "So Leni, I figured that you would be bummed out after failing the exam once more, so I made this to cheer you up."

The teenager glanced at the game and then at her sister, legitimately confused. "Why would you do this?"

"Because as sisters, we need to watch each other's backs and makes sure to comfort each other on our darkest times." Lisa explained, right before adding, "Besides, the only thing that makes me more upset than your stupidity is your sadness. Now go down and test the game."

This caught Lori's attention. "Wait, you haven't tested this yet?"

"You and Lincoln are the ones who play videogames, not me." the 4-year-old answered. "Besides, this is something that Leni has to experience for herself, but I highly recommend you join her, just in case something happens."

"Something always happens with your inventions!" Linc hissed.

And soon enough, the girls shushed Lincoln. "Lily's sleeping." Leni explained, pointing at the sleeping baby.

"Okay, sorry." Linc turned back to Lisa and warned, "We'll go test your thing, but if this ends up exploding or something, you're paying for it!"

"Although I'd rather use the money I get from my lectures in a more productive manner, I believe that's fair." Lisa responded as she adjusted her glasses.

And so, the trio left the room and went back downstairs, where they immediately put the game DVD and waited for something to happen. After a couple seconds, a bunch of red electricity came out of the TV and struck not only the trio, but most of the Louds, with the exception of Rita, Mr. Loud and Lily.

Soon enough, the affected siblings glowed white until they were teleported into the TV, where they found themselves in a pixelated racing course, and each were wearing generic racing suits with corresponding colors: Lincoln was orange, Lori was teal, Leni was turquoise, and so on.

"What happened?" Leni asked as she looked around.

"My plan worked." Lisa answered as she approached the trio. "I sent all of us into a pixelated racing course to help Leni vent out her frustrations on failing her driver's test once more."

"And how's this supposed to help her pass her driving test?" Lori growled. "Lincoln tried to teach her through videogames as well, and that didn't work!"

Lisa refused to answer, and the pixelated referee shouted, "Everybody get to your karts!"

So the siblings went to their carts, each which only had room for two pilots, so the siblings formed teams: Leni with Lincoln, Lori with Lisa, Lynn with Lucy, Luna with Luan and Lana with Lola. Each team came with their own car:

Team Lori-Lisa's car was primarily science-themed, in fact, from an angle it looked more like a rocket on wheels than an actual car. If anything, barring a couple of cellphones and mirrors, the car seemed to be primarily themed after Lisa's likes.

However, Lori completely ignored how the car looked and stared firmly at the road. "Why are we a team?" Lori asked.

Lisa shrugged. "Because I can't stand Leni's idiocy."

"Whoa, look at this sweet car we got, sis!" Luna said as she checked out Team Luna-Luan's car.

The car was a mixture of a rock and prank theme, with the front part looking like a monster truck while the back half looked like a clown car. "It's a pretty furious looking baby from here!" Luna said, looking at the front.

"It's furious, alright, but is it fast?" Luan asked with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, with Lynn and Lucy, the latter firmly looked at the road while Lynn checked out their car: it had a couple of bat wings to the side, the front wheels looked like skulls while the back wheels looked like basketballs, and the front and back half shared a mixed sport-graveyard theme, with the front having a skull-like appearance and the back looked like someone had put some sports equipment on the car.

"Wow, this is a really sweet car!" Lynn stated before turning to Lucy. "Hey, can I drive?"

"No, because with the power to crash and crash upon others at will, I must be the only to carry such a burden upon my shoulders." the goth answered, firmly gripping the steering wheel.

"Oh come on, not even for a lap?" Lynn pleaded.

"No."

As that argument went on, a different argument between Lana and Lola escalated until the duo were fighting to decide who got to drive their car: an utter oxymoron of dirty and cleanliness. The twins hissed "I'll drive it!" to each other as their brawl continued.

And finally, Leni and Lincoln watched the road as they waited for the race to start. Their car had a comic book-fashion hybrid theme going on, with the back half looking like it was dressed to be a superhero and the front half looking like the suit Leni made Linc wear when he failed to hear her request.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Lincoln." Leni blurted, biting her fingers. "How about you drive instead?"

"Nuh uh, I don't know how to drive this thing." Lincoln replied.

"I don't know how to drive this either!"

And then the referee spoke: "By the way, if a team wins or loses the race, they will be transported back to the real world."

Before the siblings could process what he said, the race started and each team immediately rode forward...except for the twins, who got so caught up in their fight that it took them a couple seconds to notice everybody else had left.

"Hey, the race already started!" Lana exclaimed, stopping the fight.

"Shut up and give me the wheel!" Lola hissed, pushing Lana aside and taking the wheel.

And so the twins joined the race at 5th place, followed by Lynn and Lucy at 4th place, Luan and Luna at 3rd place, Leni and Lincoln at 2nd place and Lisa and Lori at 1st place.

"Aw dang it, everybody else is far ahead of us outside the twins!" Lynn whined, giving her siblings a glare. "Lucy, why isn't this thing going any faster?"

Lucy just shrugged. "How should I know? I'm a creepy emo-goth, not a car mechanic."

"A car mechanic.." Lynn repeated, getting an idea.

And so, Lynn went to the front of the car, clung to the sides and opened it up, obstructing Lucy's view. "What are you doing?" the goth asked, with a slight hint of fear in her monotone...tone.

"I'm going to see if I can add a little boost to this little beast!" Lynn answered as she took out a wrench.

Lucy started to drive left and right, trying to find a way to hold her footing as Lynn refused to close the hood. "Lucy, why are you driving like a Leni?" Lynn complained.

"The hood's obstructing my view." the emo answered, dodging a pillar before adding, "Besides, are you seriously going to mess with the car in the middle of the race?"

This got Lynn into thinking...but she still refused to close down the hood. "On the one hand, you pointing out we're in the middle of the race does give me second thoughts about doing this." the sportsgirl said, before returning to the car's engines. "On the other hand, this is a videogame, so who cares about logic!"

The emo groaned as the sports fanatic continued to, causing it to accelerate out of nowhere. However, this was still not enough to pass Luan and Luna, the former who was looking around for anything to throw.

"Lucy and Lynn are at a disadvantage, we need to throw something, anything at them!" Luan exclaimed as she soon realized she had nothing to throw. "Do we have anything to throw?"

"Luan, we don't have things to throw by default, we need to get them during the race." Luna explained, right before spotting a couple of item boxes on the track. Two of them had already been taken, leaving only three behind. "Look, let's see what we get from those boxes!"

So the duo crashed through one box, followed by Lucy and Lynn narrowly dodging a box and Lana and Lola crashing through another box. Luan and Luna got a pie, while Lola and Lana got a turtle shell with wings.

"Aw, sweet, a pie!" Luna exclaimed, briefly letting go off the wheel to clasp her hands. "I forgot to eat brunch today!"

And so, Luan handed the pie to Luna and took the wheel as the rockstar took a big bite out of the pie...which caused her and Luan's vision to get filled with pies. "Oh no, there's pies everywhere!" Luan exclaimed. "Luna what did you do?!"

"I just took a bite out of the pie, that's all!" and then the rockstar threw the pie away.

The comedian was not amused. "Luna, you're so going to pie for this! Hehehe, get it?"

The pie landed on the floor, and before long both Lucy and Lynn and Lola and Lana ended up driving over it, causing them to lose control. Luckily, Lucy soon regained control as Lynn finished her changes, put down the hood and returned to her seat...and the car was now faster than ever.

"Done, I adjusted the engines to focus on the boosts and nothing else!" Lynn proudly proclaimed. "Now we'll go faster than everybody else!"

"And how do we stop?" Lucy asked.

Lynn's ensuing silence was the only answer Lucy needed. "Lynn, you freaking moron."

Meanwhile, the wobbly movement of the twins' car made it hard for Lana to aim the turtle shell. "Who should I hit?!" Lana exclaimed as she frantically tried to aim the thing.

"Just throw it!" Lola ordered.

So the girl threw the shell, which flew around the track from 1st to the last place repeatedly until it aimed for Luna and Luan, who were still pie-eyed from Luna's idiocy. The shell successfully struck them and caused them to fly out of the track, effectively causing them to lose the race.

With that done, the girls got surrounded by electricity before being transported back to the real world, where they landed on the couch. "That was fun!" Luan remarked, with Luna nodding in agreement.

And so, the race continued as Leni and Lincoln checked the object they got from the item box: a mirror. "How are we supposed to use this?" Lincoln asked as he checked the mirror. And soon enough, some light bounced off it and landed on his eyes. "Augh! My eyes!"

This gave him an idea.

Lincoln turned to the back of the car, positioned the mirror in a way to reflect light and it caused the light to reflect onto Lucy...who was completely unaffected. "Whoa, how are you withstanding that light?" Lynn asked, genuinely amazed.

"My hair shields my eyes from the light." Lucy answered.

"Haha, suck it Li-" and then the light bounced off to Lynn's eyes. "Agh! My eyes!"

Lincoln laughed right before the mirror vanished from existence, which caused him to frantically tell Leni, "Quick! Head for another item box!" as he pointed at the incoming row of item boxes.

"Crash into stuff? Got it! I'm really good at that!" Leni remarked with a slight hint of pride.

Meanwhile, Lori focused on the race as Lisa explained what they got from the item box, "We got a special mind-reading device, which may cause conflict between two drivers and make them lose control. But I need to make sure it works first."

"And you tell that just now!?" Lori barked. "Whatever, just check if that thing works, and do it fast, we got a race to win!"

And so, the little genius brought the device closer to Lori's ear and...

 _"Bobby's D, Bobby's D, gonna touch his big ol' D!"_

The kid was not amused. "Of course that's what she'd think."

"Well, does it work or not?" Lori inquired.

"It works, alright."

So Lisa threw the thing at the track, and Leni and Lincoln narrowly dodged it. So instead Lynn and Lucy were struck by it, and as the emo tried her hardest to maintain their car on the track, Lynn heard her thoughts:

 _"Dang it, Lynn, it was hard enough to drive this thing already, why did you have to make it even harder to control?"_

"Hey, you're the one who gave me the idea in the first place!" Lynn hissed before slapping Lucy in the cheek, leaving behind a red handprint.

The emo girl immediately hit the brakes and gave Lynn a furious glare as she asked her, "Did you just slap me?"

The jock quickly nodded...and was surprised when Lucy shed tears and cried in a fetal position, refusing to drive the car in the process. "Oh no, not this again!" Lynn pinched the bridge of her nose and went to Lucy's side. "Listen, Lucy-"

However, the emo soon slapped her away and kicked and punched her to make it clear she didn't want her by her side. "Leave me alone!" she hissed.

"Wait, Lucy, let me explain!" Lynn fruitlessly exclaimed.

And then, Lola and Lana noticed the Lynn-Lucy car had stopped and were about to crash with it. "Hey, get out of the way!" they barked in unison.

But their orders were ignored, and soon enough, both cars crashed and exploded into a fiery...explosion, taking out Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lynn from the race and transporting them back to the real world.

With only two teams left, Leni and Lincoln and Lisa and Lori put on their A game as they each crashed through item boxes and, surprisingly enough, ended up with the exact same items they got before. Linc once again adjusted the mirror and made the light reflect to Lori's eyes, who swapped places with Lisa after she threw the mind-reading device at the duo.

The device fell in Lincoln's arms, and soon enough, it read Leni's mind...only to come out with static before saying "The mind you're trying to read does not exist." with a female, mechanical voice.

 _"Of course Leni wouldn't have a mind to read."_ Linc thought. "Go Leni, race us to victory!"

And so, Leni and Lisa drove their cars towards the finish line, with Lisa and Lincoln exchanging a final stare before solely focusing on the line. And then, when the teams were head-to-head, they crossed the line, with a random cameraman taking a picture as the virtual audience cheered wildly.

Back in the real world, the remaining Louds passed the time through their own means. Most notably, Lynn was reading Lucy one of the princess pony books to Lucy.

"And the magnificent pony, with the absolute power of princesshood, managed to sign the treaty of peace with the warhorse alliance, saving the world." the sportsgirl said, sounding notably nauseated.

"You're forgiven." Lucy stated.

And then, Leni, Lincoln, Lisa and Lori were transported back to the real world. "Wait, is it over?" Leni asked.

"Yes, and as I suspected, my experiment was a success." Lisa took out the game DVD and made sure it had no scratches in it. "I'll go save this for later examination-"

"Lisa..."

The smart child turned around and saw most of her siblings, outside of Lincoln and Leni, giving her utterly furious, flaming eyes. Not wanting to stay to find out what they wanted, she ran away as the siblings gave chase, leaving behind Leni and Lincoln.

"I will admit, that was a pretty fun experience!" Leni remarked, apropos to nothing. "Although, I wonder who won."

"Um, we did." Linc explained.

After a couple seconds, Leni grabbed Linc and lifted him as she joyfully danced around the living room. She shouted "We won!" repeatedly as Lincoln soon returned the hug.


End file.
